Portable collapsible shelters, e.g., collapsible frame folding canopies, are in widespread use. These shelters are common at beaches, sporting events, farmers markets, weddings, graduations and other outdoor and indoor events. Collapsible shelters may provide portable, easily erectable, and durable shelters for varied purposes.
Portable collapsible shelters can include accordion-type collapsible truss assemblies between vertical supporting legs (e.g., telescoping, collapsible vertical support legs) of the shelter frame. Accordion-type collapsible truss assemblies can include a number of truss members interconnected at pivotal x-joints near truss member midpoints and at pivotal v-joints near truss member endpoints. The truss members may be connected at one endpoint to a portion of a vertical support leg, e.g., at a slidable or fixed mounting bracket, and at another endpoint to another truss member at a pivotal v-joint. Thus, the accordion-type collapsible truss assembly can be expanded and collapsed to allow for ease of transport, setup, and takedown.
Truss assemblies for portable collapsible shelters were previously composed of thick walled steel tubing, or solid piping. To increase portability of collapsible shelters, some manufacturers have used lighter weight and lower strength materials, e.g., aluminum for example, in truss assemblies of collapsible shelters. To limit weight and cost, some manufacturers have also used thin walled truss members in portable collapsible assemblies. Manufacturers may incorporate canopies into their portable collapsible shelters.
In contrast, tent structures may be utilized as portable self-supporting tent shelters. For example, tent structures (e.g., pop up tents) may be utilized as portable self-supporting temporary structures when engaging in recreational activities such as camping. Tent structures may include sheets of fabric or other material draped over and/or attached to a frame of support poles. In many cases the support poles of a self-supporting tent are flexible and pliable, e.g., fiberglass. The support poles may be flexible, yet provide enough rigidity to maintain the shelter in an erect configuration suitable for occupation. The support poles may also be lightweight and compact for easy storage and hauling. For example, a tent structure may be attached to a frame of fiberglass tent poles. Tent structures may also be attached to a supporting and/or anchoring rope, such as a guy line tied to stakes or tent pegs.
Tent structures may include a variety of geometries. For example, a tent structure may include a ridge tent or A-frame geometry having an elongated triangular shape supported by a pole at each end and a cross pole between the end poles. A tent structure may include a dome geometry where the number of sides of the dome may be dictated by the number of flexible supporting poles flexed into a half circle. The tent structure may include a geodesic or semi-geodesic geometry utilizing crisscrossing flexible poles intersecting to form triangles. A tent structure may include a hoop tent having a number of curved poles at either end to help retain shape with a number of arched interior frames.
Popular tent structures have geometries and dimensions intended to be compact and lightweight. The geometries and dimensions are intended to accommodate sleeping or sitting within the tent. However, the geometries and dimensions are not intended for standing underneath the tent structures.